The Big Question
by comfortableMurderer
Summary: PruHun. AU. They have a son who's about as curious as you can be at seven years old. But question is, are Gilbert and Elizabeta ready?


This work of fiction was inspired by a writing prompt found on a blog and I put it into a pairing I found most suitable.

I do not own any Hetalia characters, just the drabble idea.

This story is set in an AU where Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia) and Elizabeta Héderváry (Hungary) are married and have one child - or rather, one son.

Thanks for reading! ovo/

* * *

The mind of a small child can be filled with imagination and creativity. Their thought process couldn't be any more innocent; their eyes are wide to the wonders of the word and their hearts are open to the love of others. Sometimes, you don't even have to say anything and your child will understand. Children are a lot smarter than we give them credit for, and perhaps that was why Colin came home to his parents one day with a question so extreme, it stumped both his mother and father for quite some time.

"Dad, how come nobody wants to give me an answer? Is it because you guys don't know it either?" He frowned, staring up at his father who even when he was in a squatting position in front of his son, was still a few inches taller.

Gilbert, his father, gulped slowly to buy him some time. How the hell was he supposed to answer this question? Colin was only six years old, and both him and Liz were dreading this day the moment he left for kindergarten.

"No, no. That's not it at all, squirt." He replied, plastering a smile on his face to mask his discomfort. "Just give daddy a minute, alright?"

The impatient first year thumped his foot, crossing his arms and deepening his frown. "You have five minutes, then I want to know the answer!" Colin called out, but his father had already turned the corner leading to the next room.

Elizabeta, Colin's mother, was serenely reading a novel on the couch, nose deep in her harlequin romance. She never even registered her husband entering the room.

"Liz!" Gilbert whispered, loud enough so she could hear but soft enough so that Colin wouldn't be able to eavesdrop on this urgent husband to wife conversation. "Liz, we've got a problem."

She peered over the pages of her book, eyebrow raised. "What is it?"

"Colin dropped it." Gilbert spoke with the seriousness of an army drill sergeant. This was no joke to him.

"Dropped what?" Nope, Elizabeta was not understanding his coded message.

"_It!_" Gilbert's voice raised a few notches as he was beginning to grow desperate. "What do I do?!"

"First of all, calm down, Gil. Whatever this _'it'_ is, I'm sure it's not as bad as you're making it out-"

"He dropped _the question._"

This time, Liz definitely understood.

"Oh, shit." She muttered, biting her lip.

"Yeah, oh shit is right. What the hell are we supposed to say?!"

"We?" Elizabeta smiled a cruel smile, her lips curving up deviously as she marked her spot in her book while she stood up from the couch. "He asked _you_, didn't he?"

Gilbert scoffed but then began to whine. "Oh, come on! Liz! Don't do this to me! I can't do this, I don't know what to say!"

"Well, what did your father tell you?" Liz prompted, rolling her eyes.

Gilbert laughed sardonically. "He sat me down in a big leather chair and told me **_exactly how everything_ _happens._**" There was a shiver down his spine as he remembered that day. He could never sit in that chair ever again because of the horror that was revealed to him. No way was the son of Gilbert Beilschmidt would be stripped of his innocence the way he was.

"We can't tell him that!" Elizabeta barked, becoming more and more nervous. It seemed her husband's feelings were affecting her as well.

"Exactly! So what do I-"

"Daddy? Do you have an answer yet?"

Gilbert and Elizabeta exchanged dread-filled glances as they looked down at their son, eyes a little squinted from the way he was smiling expectantly. He really was too cute for words sometimes.

Gilbert sighed and reached down, plucking his kid from the soft carpet that covered across their floor. "Do you really wanna know?" He asked, praying his child would forget about the subject and move on to play with toy cars or something.

"Yes!" Damn, this child was stubborn. Curse those genes.

"Fine, fine. Go sit down on the couch by your mother. Daddy's gonna tell you the awesomest story you'll ever hear."

Squirming in his father's arms, Colin squealed as he bounded towards to couch, taking a seat right next to his mother whose facial expression was a mix between 'Oh-How-Cute-Is-This' and 'Gilbert-You-Better-Not-Say-Anything-Stupid-Or-I-S wear-To-God'.

The platinum blonde sat himself down on the armchair and turned it so it faced his family.

He took a deep breath.

"Now, Colin. You need to understand that what I am about to tell you is one hundred percent true and top secret, alright? It can never be spoken of to anyone. Got it?"

Colin nodded, wiggling with excitement.

"Once upon a time, there were these totally awesome robots that ruled over mankind and all the animals and cars and stuff-"

**THE END**


End file.
